As Long as We're Together
by rock-and-roll
Summary: A new girl in Hogwarts catches the eye of a certain blonde...
1. the new girl

**As Long As We're Together**

**Chapter One**

Maddy Simmons walked uncertainly down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express as she tried in vain to find an empty carriage. Every one seemed to be full. Except one, which was totally empty just for a blonde haired boy.

Knocking softly, the boy looked up from his book. The boy was clad in black and grey, not looking very sociable, or friendly. Maddy looked straight into his stormy gray eyes.

"Hey, may I? Everywhere else is pretty cramped..." Maddy said hesitantly

"Um...yea...anything...." The boy stuttered.

Maddy smiled and entered the cabin, closing the cabin door behind her.

(Draco's POV)

Draco was dumb-struck and at sight of the raven-haired girl who had just come into his cabin. He was alone, as he had deserted Crabbe and Goyle a few weeks back. He couldn't take the sight of those two goons.

The girl had on a light purple tank top, flare-leg jeans and her jet-black hair hung down her back, straight and silky. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

(End POV)

"I'm Maddy, Maddy Simmons," she suddenly said, holding out her hand in greeting.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco drawled, shaking her hand. "You're new here, aren't you? I've never seen you around Hogwarts before. How old are you?" he asked

"Yea, just transferred in. Sixth-year and hoping to get into Slytherin. I hear that's the best house!" Maddy said excitedly.

"Really? Well, I'm a sixth-year Slytherin."

And that triggered the start of an animated conversation.

The train screeched to a halt outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As they entered the Great Hall, the teachers lined up as usual, Maddy wad led away from Draco, leaving him upset, not showing it of course.

After the Sorting for the first-years, Professor McGonagall introduced Maddy.

"Students! We have a new student entering her sixth-year. May I introduce, Madeline Amora Simmons!" Cheers erupted from the four long tables. Maddy smiled and sat on the stool for the Sorting.

"Hmmm....yes....maybe? No, I don't think so..." the sorting hat said in its melancholy voice.

"Please go for Slytherin..." Maddy muttered.

"Slytherin? I don't think so!" The sorting hat's sharp voice rang out through the Great Hall. "Gryffindor!" it finally yelled out. Loud cheers came from the Gryffindors as a dejected Maddy headed over. She pasted on a fake smile and tried to be enthusiastic, but deep down, she knew where she wanted to be....and who she wanted to be with....

This was not turning out the way she had hoped...


	2. love is in the air

**Chapter two**

"Maddy! Come on! We're going to be late for Charms!" Hermione yelled.

Maddy soon appeared, wearing her white blazer and her gold and white skirt, not liking it at all.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Maddy hurried off to their Charms class.

"Ahh! Mr Potter! Mr Weasley! Miss Granger! Miss Simmons! You've finally arrived! Hurry now, take your seats!" Professor Flitwick chirped in his usual high-pitched voice. The Gryffindors were having Charms with the Slytherins, much to Maddy's delight, and to Draco's as well.

Maddy caught Draco's eye and she smiled. Draco smiled back sympathically

Halfway through practicing their Glacius charm, Draco sent a bewitched flying note to Maddy.

Maddy opened the note and skimmed through the neat, cursive handwriting:

_Meet me after Charms at the library._

_Draco_

Maddy grinned at the thought of seeing the blonde again.

After class, Maddy turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, erm, you guys, I sort of have to head to the library for a short while, I need to borrow a book for that Glacius charm!" Maddy said.

"Well, alright then, we'll see you at Potions then, ugh..." Harry said, disgusted about having to have to sit through Professor Snape's lesson.

Maddy smiled and dashed off to the library, eager to see Draco.

Entering the library, Maddy stepped in, looking around. There was neither hair nor hide of the blonde boy, and so it seemed, anyone else. Maddy walked over to the shelf of containing Charm books and had a look, greeting Madam Pince along the way.

She picked a book entitled 'Everything You Need to Know about Charms' and went to a table sat down and started leafing through its pages.

Suddenly, someone clasped a warm hand on her shoulder.

Maddy literally jumped in surprise. Turning around sharply to face the culprit, she was relieved to see a familiar tall figure.

"Draco!" Maddy whispered, leaping up and throwing her arms around the blonde.

He was in his uniform, a few of the top buttons on his shirt unbuttoned and his shirt partially untucked. His hair was gelled back and looking exceptionally neat.

Maddy stepped back hastily, realizing what she had just done. "Sorry," Maddy said bashfully, color rising in her cheeks.

"Good to see you so enthusiastic about seeing me," Draco joked, grinning. "So, Maddy, how's life with the Gryffs?"

"They aren't all that bad you know, Draco" Maddy said. "Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of them are actually quite nice..."

"Potter, Weasley and Granger I see, but it's just too bad that you couldn't get into Slytherin, I mean, you know, it would have been nice to have you in the same house as us..." Draco said as his voice trailed off.

"Well, I wish I could have been sorted into Slytherin too, it would have been nice to hang out with you more often," Maddy said, blushing.

The two teenagers started chattering excitedly about their classes and time flew by in the blink of an eye.

"Oh no! Draco, I have to go for Potions! Today's lesson is with the Hufflepuffs, unfortunately" Maddy said.

"Well I guess I better get going to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Draco said defeatedly. "See you Maddy."

Without warning, Draco leaned down and kissed Maddy gently on the lips. Maddy was surprised, yet pleased. She put her arms around his neck and he followed suit, but around her slim waist. Maddy was bursting with happiness, and she could swear that time stopped just for them.

Then, Draco pulled back, horrified. Then he turned and ran.

**A/N: please review!!!!**


	3. the amazing breakup

**Chapter Three**

Maddy's heart was in a mix between happiness and confusion. Why did Draco pull back? She began to think, did she...love Draco?

"Miss Simmons!" Snape's cold sharp voice echoed through the dungeons, bringing the girl crashing down to reality. Every pair of eyes was fixed upon Maddy. Maddy's heart hammered as Professor Snape strode towards her. The classroom was deathly quiet.

"Miss Simmons, just because you're new around Hogwarts, it doesn't mean that you can go into a daze during MY Potions lesson!" Snape boomed angrily. "5 points from Gryffindor," he continued, smirking.

Maddy winced, expecting everyone to groan and blame her for the docked points, but as they were all used to Snape taking away points from Gryffindor, none were heard.

Maddy sat through Snape's talk on the art of brewing potions, not wanting anymore points to be docked because of her.

Meanwhile, Draco sat in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, listening to Professor Latrix.

_How could I have been so stupid as to kiss her?_ Draco thought angrily

_Maybe it's because you love her!_ A little voice at the back of his mind said.

Draco frowned. He may not have liked the thought of loving a Gryffindor, but deep down, he knew it was true.

During dinner at the Great Hall, Draco was sitting at his usual seat, next to Pansy Parkinson. The girl was clinging onto his arm and chattering non-stop, but Draco wasn't listening. He was too busy eating, and stealing glances at Maddy once in a while.

Maddy was laughing and chatting with the Gryffindors, occasionally tossing her head back, causing her black locks to cascade over her shoulder like a black waterfall.

His heart ache at the sight of the girl, until Pansy interrupted his train of thought.

"Draco darling! Are you listening?" Pansy squealed her high-pitched, sugary voice.

"Huh? Oh yea, whatever Pansy," Draco said, obviously uninterested.

"Yea right, Draco! You aren't even listening to a word I'm saying!"

"Actually, you're right, Pansy! I'm not listening to a word you're saying! You wanna know why? 'Cause you're an insufferable pug! And I don't even like you the least!"

Every head turned to listen to the battle of insults. Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

Maddy stared curiously at the blonde boy, his face contorted in anger.

"Finally, at least Malfoy had enough sense to dump the ol' pug..." Ron muttered.

Harry snickered and Ron earned himself a whack on his head from Hermione.

"Ow! Mione! What was that for?" Ron protested.

Then, Draco gave a satisfied 'hmph' at leaving Pansy speechless, her mouth agape, stormed out of the Great Hall, his merciless grey eyes burning with satisfaction.

Hermione just grinned and went back to her meal. Harry followed suit, though Ron frowned before shrugging and digging into his meal once more.

But Maddy got up from her seat and started to leave.

"Maddy? Where are you going?" Harry questioned concern in his emerald green eyes.

"I'm done. I'm going to the common room, you know, get a head-start on that assignment from Flitwick,"she lied.

Harry smiled and turned away. Maddy turned and rushed out of the Great Hall.


	4. the serpent and the lion

**Chapter Four**

"Draco?"

Maddy stood at the courtyard, behind the blonde Slytherin.

"Madeline," Draco said monotonously. He turned around to face the girl.

"You alright?" Maddy asked, genuinely concerned.

Draco smiled warmly at her, a lock of his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"I can tell you're faking, Draco. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Draco," Maddy began.

"I'm fine, let's go back, it's getting late," he said, interrupting her.

Maddy shivered as a gust of wind blew, ruffling the leaves of the plants in the courtyard. She hadn't brought her coat along. Regretting it, Maddy braced herself for the cold. Draco stepped over her and

wrapped his coat over her. Maddy looked up at the boy.

"Draco, it's alright, I'm fine."

"Take it, Maddy." And with that, Draco dashed off towards the castle, leaving Maddy, and his coat.

Maddy wrapped the coat around her tighter and watched him dash off.

(Draco's POV)

_Sheesh, I can't believe I just gave her my cloak! Now I'm freezing!_ The boy thought, as he wrapped

his arms tighter around himself.

Why did she make him feel like that whenever she was around him?

Maybe there was something different about her, something nice, something that you love...

Draco froze, letting the truth sink in.

Could it be???

(End POV)

Maddy slowly walked of towards the castle.

"Maddy! Where have you been?" Harry's anxious voice rang out through the common room as

Maddy entered. She had strolled back from the courtyard. Apparently, everyone except Harry seemed

to still be in the Great Hall

"Just hanging out in the library," Maddy countered. As much as she hated lying to Harry, she knew

she had to.

Harry sighed with relief and they sat in the common room, cracking an occasional joke and laughing

over it.

One by one, the students returned and waved hello. They all proceeded to their rooms.

Soon, Maddy and Harry followed suit.

**Chapter Five**

The next day, Maddy went to her classes with Hermione, Ron and Harry. But it was not 'till dinner at the Great Hall where things went awry...

The clinking of a metal spoon against a crystal goblet, though not loud, but audible to all students as everyone quieted down and faced an elderly man with half-moon glasses and long white hair.

"Students! It is once again time for our annual school dance! This time, things will be a little different. All the boys will ask the girls and the girls," here, was where Dumbledore paused dramatically


	5. the dance invitation

**Chapter Five**

The next day, Maddy went to her classes with Hermione, Ron and Harry. But it was not 'till dinner at the Great Hall for dinner where things went awry...

The clinking of a metal spoon against a crystal goblet, though not loud, but audible to all students as everyone quieted down and turned to face an elderly man with half-moon glasses and long flowing white hair.

"Students! It is once again time for our annual school dance! This time, things will be a little different. All the boys will ask the girls and the girls," here, was where Dumbledore paused dramatically," and everyone will attend with a partner!" he concluded with a smile. Groans, sighs and some smirks erupted from the four tables, but Harry was smiling.

_It's your chance to ask Madeline to the dance! _ Harry though happily. He made up his mind to ask her later as they made their way to the common room.

"Erm, Maddy?" Ron asked.

"Err, what? Ron, did you say something?" she said, interrupting her daydream about her going to the dance with Draco as her escort, but there was to be no such thing.

"Harry was trying to ask you to go to the dance with him," Ron said, covering up for his best friend.

Maddy was appalled. She had never expected _Harry_ to ask her to the dance! But yet, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She peered up at his face, etched with nervousness and anxiety.

"Yea, sure Harry," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

Harry's expression of uncertainty turned to happiness as the news sank in. He draped his arm over Maddy's shoulder as he smiled at her. Maddy smiled back, of course, but deep down, she was disappointed.

"So, Ron, who are you taking to the dance?" Harry questioned.

Ron glanced nervously at Hermione, whose face had the exact same look as the red-headed boy beside her.

"Are you two going to the dance with each other?" Harry asked slyly, a smile spreading on his face and mischief flashing in his green eyes.

"Well, yea, I mean, Ron asked me right after dinner," Hermione said.

The foursome spent the rest of their journey to the common room teasing each other, and their excitement was contagious as Maddy felt her disappointment evaporating and started to smile and joke with her friends.

**A/N: sorry for the extremely short chapter, I'll try to make it longer... please R&R!!!!!**


	6. all hope is lost

**Disclaimer: I only own Madeline.**

**A/N: Please review....**

**Chapter Six**

In the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy sat on the couch with Blaise Zabini.

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" Blaise drawled.

Draco shrugged. He wanted to take Maddy, but he couldn't possibly go to the dance with a Gryffindor, could he?

"Draco, DRACO???" Blaise yelled, bringing Draco crashing back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yea, what did you say?"

Blaise sighed. "I said, I was thinking about asking Janelle Reagan,"

Draco thought about Janelle, a pretty raven-haired Slytherin. "Well, are you gonna ask her?"

"Yea, probably tomorrow," Blaise replied.

The two Slytherins continued their conversation until Pansy waltzed in, with Carter Jamison's arm around her waist. She glared at Draco and kissed Carter on the cheek. Draco rolled his eyes, only to see Blaise doing the same.

"I pity Carter," Draco said with mock sympathy.

Chuckling, the boys headed up to their rooms for some well-needed sleep.

The next day, Draco met Maddy at Transfiguration class. He saw Harry walking the girl to the classroom, his arm around her waist. Draco's heart sank as Maddy pecked Harry on the cheek and he started chuckling like a lovesick fool.

He stormed off, his gray eyes burning with rage.

**(Maddy's POV) **

Harry's arm was around her waist and she smiled broadly at him. He was really sweet and he genuinely liked her, so she decided to give him a chance. But then she saw Draco Malfoy storm into the classroom with not even a smile at her.

Maddy was confused. Draco had always acted nice to her, but why the sudden change?

With her brows knitted in frustration she and Harry walked into the classroom.

**(End POV)**

During lessons, Maddy tried to catch Draco's eye but to no avail. She gave up trying to catch his eye during lesson, and decided to try later.

After Transfiguration class, Maddy made a feeble excuse to Harry, Ron and Hermione, saying that she had to go back to the common room for something, and thankfully, they accepted it.

She rushed out to find Draco, glad to see him walking along a deserted corridor. She breathed a sigh of relief before catching up to him.

"Draco!" she whispered eagerly.

Draco looked at her and turned away, walking faster away from her.

Maddy ran up to him and stood in front of him, stopping him form moving any more.

"Draco, why are you avoiding me?" she asked worriedly.

Draco's anger flared up. "Will you get away from me? Leave me alone! Go find your boyfriend, Potter!" he yelled before dodging past her and dashing away, leaving Maddy standing there alone with tears running silently down her cheeks.

Maddy carried on with her lessons as usual until dinner, avoiding the Slytherins as much as possible, and Draco, with the Gryffindors. She knew why he was mad. He was jealous of Harry, and Maddy thought it was childish of him.

Maddy had tried sending him a few letters by owl, but, sad to say, he replied none.

Maddy often cried herself to sleep, hoping that Draco would answer her letters, but to no avail. She had lost all hope.


	7. angry people

**Disclaimer: I only own Maddy... **

**A/N: the more you review, the faster I write.....heheh**

**Chapter Seven**

Finally, the day of the dance had arrived and Maddy was in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory with Lavender and Hermione getting ready for it.

Lavender and Hermione applied make-up onto Maddy's face, doing up her hair and adjusting her dress. After what seemed for an eternity, the girls were ready. They made their entrance into the common room, where Harry, Ron and Dean were waiting for them.

Upon seeing the girls, the three boys' jaws fell open in awe.

Lavender, true to her name, wore a lavender dress made of silk, her short hair brushed soft and silky. She grinned broadly at Dean.

Hermione, on the other hand, had on a short green dress that set off her reddish brown hair which was help up in an elegant bun, wisps of hair framing her face.

Maddy, who was the last to come down the stairs, wore a gorgeous light pink dress made of sheer silk, her jet-black hair curled and hanging down her back in elegant waves.

A smile lit up Harry's nervous face when he laid eyes on his date, earning him a peck on the cheek from Maddy.

Then, the three couples headed to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

* * *

As Dean and Lavender, Hermione and Ron and Harry and Maddy entered the Great Hall, their eyes widened at the sight before them. The ceiling of the Great Hall had been bewitched to look like the night sky filled with thousands of bright shining stars. Couples swayed on the dance floor while others stood nearby chatting to each other. Streamers hung from every possible place.

A certain blonde boy stood alone in a corner, turning down every girl who had asked him for a dance, just as he did for those who asked him _to_ the dance. He sighed, then caught sight of Maddy entering, her fingers laced with Harry's. Anger flared up in Draco as he narrowed his eyes, but desperately tried to keep his cool.

He stood at a corner, as he stared at Maddy.

Harry twirled her around in his arms as he leaned in for a kiss, and a kiss was what he got. Draco winced slightly whenever Maddy kissed Harry. He stood there for half an hour, watching Maddy dance with Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and other Gryffindors.

Finally, Maddy caught Draco's eye. She smiled and whispered something to Harry, causing him to glance disdainfully at the Slytherin who was leaning against a stone pillar. Maddy kissed him on the cheek softly and after receiving a nod from Harry, waltzed over to where Draco was standing.

She stopped right in front of him. Draco smirked and asked, "Care for a dance?"

Maddy chuckled and agreed. Draco swept her onto the dance floor and swayed to the music with her. Maddy look straight into his stormy gray eyes. When the song had ended, Maddy led him outside to the courtyard and looked at him seriously.

"Draco, why have you been ignoring me lately?" she asked.

Draco flinched at Maddy's hurt tone.

"Is it because of Harry and I?" Maddy supplied.

Draco looked Maddy in the eye before whispering,"kind of..."

Maddy chuckled. "Draco, Harry is a really nice guy, and he really likes me, but deep down, it's you who I really like."

Draco's face was slowly lit up by a broad smile. "Really?"

Maddy nodded, before being silenced by Draco's lips on hers. She leaned in, her arms wrapped around his neck. When they pulled apart, Draco heard a sharp intake of breathe form Maddy.

The two students turned to face an extremely angry Harry standing in the courtyard. He turned away and stormed back to the castle.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
